(1) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gaming and/or entertainment device, in particular in the form of a roulette game device, having a game field comprising a plurality of wager fields which can be covered individually and/or group-wise by a wager of a player and/or of a plurality of players, as well as having a playing field, in particular in the form of a roulette wheel, comprising a plurality of winning fields of which one or, optionally, more can be selected by means of a winnings determination means.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In roulette gaming devices which can be made either as mechanical table-top devices with an actually rotating roulette wheel or as electronic gaming machines with screen representations of the game field and of the roulette wheel, as a rule the wager is placed on the game field, for example such that a bet is placed on a specific number, on a specific group of numbers or also on a color, namely black or red. For this purpose, the wagers are placed on the game field in the form of chips with a table-top device and by means of a touch screen or other suitable input means on the screen representation of the game field with an electric roulette gaming machine. Once the bets have been placed, the respective winning field is determined on the playing field, which can take place with mechanical table-top devices by a ball rotating in a circumferential track which falls onto one of the winning fields and with an electronic roulette gaming machine by a random generator by means of which, so-to-say, the rotating ball and its coming to a stop on one of the fields can be virtually modeled.
In such gaming and/or entertainment devices which include a separate game field for the placing of bets and a separate playing field for the determination of a winning field, the game has previously only been able to be followed with increased attention. On the one hand, the rotating roulette wheel or its screen representation must be followed to determine the winning number. On the other hand, the gaze must be directed to the game field in order—in particular with a plurality of covered fields—to remember which game fields were actually covered by a bet. Only by a constant comparison of the covered game fields with the winning field then played allows the monitoring of a win and then also its correct payment.
This constant visual monitoring of both the game field and of the playing field can be fatiguing over time, in particular with larger gaming devices in which it is not possible to keep an eye on both fields simultaneously, since the gaze constantly has to be turned to and fro over a relatively wide range.